The Gradient Strain
by Roland Farqueson
Summary: The latest Virus is released on the captial of England, London. Do the English S.T.A.R.S officers have their work cut out for them are can they handle the hordes of the undead and the other monsters that now stalk London
1. Virus Reborn

**The Gradient Strain**

**Chapter 1: Virus Reborn.**

Dr. Rince cackled as he stood opposite over the lab bench. He held the virus in his hands. He had it. So much power contained in such a small tube. Nothing could stop him he'd leave the lab with a small fortune under his arm. So much for his counter part Dr. Birkin. His virus was ten times more virulent and more effective he knew full well that he could walk out now and hold Umbrella to ransom.

"So that American thinks he was better then me?" he spat. After all he was alive Birkin had fallen at the hands of his own virus. While here under London he'd been studying and modifying the strain of the T-virus that Umbrella had given him to work on. Little did they know that by now he'd simply be leaving and then his research would come and bit them in the ass.

He laughed at the thought of the head of Umbrella screaming in anger as he found out. After all Rince had pledged his allegiance to Umbrella and promised never to leave just after the Raccoon City incident in America.

What he'd give to figure out what had happened there and why the virus had been unleashed. However Umbrella had managed to pass the incident off as none of their doing. God knows how they did it, but Rince considered it a work of genius.

Not as ingenious as his work though. He had a virus that was so deadly when it was first opened that those around it would be effective. His gradient strain could kill any one with a few meters of it instantly and then after that those with several hundred meters would instantly become infected. Then within a few hours they would be one of the shambling undead. Or not as the case may be his virus was so much more effective. Those infected did not suffer muscle deterioration and still maintained complete control of their bodies. Thus they could still run. It was horrific they could take more damage then the average human it would take several bullets to the torso to stop one of the infected. He'd tested it personally; it took him five shots with the handgun, he now had tucked under his arm in a holster, to render his test subject useless after he'd infected them.

He grinned as he held the test tube still; its green full body had taken him in. His complete work and his baby, his child, his project. It was almost mesmerising looking into the green vial. How long had he standing here staring into the bubbles, ten minutes, fifteen minutes? No matter now was the time for him to leave. Money to be made in all sorts of business these days. He never thought he'd consider commercial terrorism as a way of doing it. However he knew Umbrella couldn't afford another cock up. They had to stop another virus release to avoid people pining the blame on them for Raccoon City. If that happened they'd be shut down surely.

He'd already heard news of somewhere in America on an island they'd stormed it trying to take a new strain of a virus as the creators had rebelled against them. So hopefully Umbrella's hands were tied on the matter and they couldn't have a hope in hell of knowing what he was planning. Only he and his partner Daniels knew what was going to happen. The pair had agreed to watch each other's backs to stop anything from going truly wrong. They had it all figured out.

He was to collect the virus from the store at midnight. The time it now was as he stood there in the lab. He was going to take the service stairs out to the car park the two would take the car to Heathrow. Where they had their company jet over to France. Then a long drive to the boarder of Spain and then a boat trip out to Minorca. They had it all planned nothing could go wrong.

**_CLICK!_** The sound of a gun cocking.

He span round the test tube still in his hand. He span and saw Daniels standing there a pistol in his hand. He held the sleek black object almost like it was it was natural to him.

"Daniels? What are you doing?" Rince asked.

"Put the tube back into the case Rince…I'm not going to hang around…our arrangement has changed since we last discussed it." Daniels replied, "I'm not going to have any arguments I'm taking the money on this one mate. Sorry I just get a little greedy sometimes but lets face if I didn't do this first you would have done" he said pointing out the obvious.

"I would have at least waited till we'd gotten away you little weasel." Rince spat.

"Really…I was originally planning to ditch you in France…guess I would've won any way." Daniels mused.

"You fucking weasel!" Rince spat again, "This is my project I worked on this, I made this what it is!" he pointed up at the vial containing his work.

"We worked on that together you forget…I was always a nobody in your eyes any way Rince…well now this nobody has a gun pointed at you…and is holding the best cards. So put the vial back into the case and step away." Daniels ordered

"No!" Rince shouted.

"Do it or I'll shoot you." Daniels said calmly, contrasting Rince's anger with the sense of calmness and logic to the room. He always was the level headed one out of the two.

"You'll never take this virus without me!" Rince spat.

"Come now you know that isn't true." Daniels grinned, "This gun can solve that problem."

"If I can't have it no one can" Rince grinned.

"How do you mean?" Daniels asked a hint of worry creeping into his voice. He had no idea what Rince was planning but his hot temper and anger always made him act in a ridiculous manner.

"This vial could kill us both and infect half the lab staff as they work in the other labs…by tomorrow morning for change over the new staff will come in and add to the number of infected…then a day the undead will be running around London…eating innocent people…feasting on them…a whole city…perhaps a whole country full of the undead…and it'd be your fault." Rince explained, the mad man gleaming in his eye.

"Or shall we find out what happens to an individual who is injected directly with the virus?" Rince suggested.

"You wouldn't!" Daniels gasped, "You're mad"

"You think my plan to unleash the virus was a mere bluff?" Rince asked grinning, his teeth showing and the madness in his eyes apparent.

"What shall we do now?" he asked, "Or is this a stale mate?"

Daniels looked at Rince with a look of disgust. "I can't let you do this…it's one thing taking money from that disgusting corporation but you're worse then them…you want to see the virus flourish don't you?" he asked.

"One other ambition does a parent have for their child?" Rince replied.

"It's not a child Rince!" he yelled.

"NO!" Rince countered back. "This is my work…you… you in your ignorance never saw how great we could become…you nothing more then one of those commoners who walks around the city above us oblivious to his potential…I saw my potential and I'm going to take it." He replied.

He turned and grabbed an injector of the lab bench. He slotted the vial into the injector and then held it to his arm

Daniels gasped not sure of what to do he pointed the gun at Rince again indicating his threat.

"Go on can you kill another person…can you risk me dropping the vial?" Rince asked

"I have to take the risk." Daniels replied.

The both pulled their triggers simultaneously. The green liquid entered Rince's veins as the bullet ripped into his lungs. He dropped the injector struggling for breath and the pain as blood seeped out of his chest.

Daniels almost jumped at the force the bullet slammed into Rince. He saw that all the liquid had gone into the mad scientist and he'd killed him. He must have stopped the virus from getting out there.

He hurried over to the bench and began to load the case full of vials and he then zipped the carrier up and let out a sigh. He'd killed a man, but he was mad, he had to get this done. He had saved London and now he could make some money and save the world from the virus. Once he had the money he would destroy the virus.

He turned to leave when he stumbled and almost fell as something snagged on his foot.

He looked down and saw Rince grabbing his leg.

"RINCE!" he gasped.

Rince was breathing heavily and he looked up at his old partner. Daniels could see all the veins in his face; they were distinct in his now extremely pale face. The purple lines swam across his face. He cried out in a scream and there were several cracks as though his whole body structure was being rearranged.

"LET GO OF THE CASE!" Rince screamed.

"No" Daniels said and turned to run. He got a few feet when he felt something grab the scruff of his collar and he was thrown forward a few meters and slammed into the ground.

He scrabbled around on the floor to roll over onto his back. He looked up and saw Rince standing over him.

His face still pale and his veins sticking out more then they should be. He rolled his neck as though it was stiff and Daniels heard a loud series of cracks. He saw that the man's teeth were also now pointed so much that he couldn't close his mouth.

"See the next step of humanity" Rince said spitting everywhere through his teeth.

"YOU'RE MAD!" Daniels screamed

"Maybe" Rince mused, his finger nails lengthened into claws. His eyes seemed to black out completely and he hunched over slightly and he cried out as spikes as white as bones began to shoot out all over his body like spins. His shoulders looked likw armour plating and a long line of the followed the curve of his spine. His cheekbones had small spikes jutting out of them. His brow had two small horns.

He seemed to his as he breathed in and out. His teeth blocking the way and spittle flew from the corners of his mouth.

He lunged forward slamming the spines into Daniels chest. Daniels screamed from the pain as it surged across his body and his blood flew across the room. He squealed as Rince removed his claws and cackled.

Rince leaned over the dying man and slashed the box of vials open. He laughed hysterically as the virus was released into the air vents. It would escape for around an hour air born it couldn't last that long in the air but it was long enough for it to infect the lab staff who were still there.


	2. STARS

Chapter 2: S.T.A.R.S Two Weeks Later 

The first infected had begun to appear two weeks ago and had presented themselves in the news at first as the odd obscure murder. In the outlying districts of London. First it was one body badly mauled, it was thought that perhaps some sort of dog had done it as the first victim was a child. Then more turned up more adults each as badly mauled as the next. Their bodies were taken to the nearest hospital. Then after around two days the police were called to scene of a riot, which was the local hospital. They'd attempted to quell it. Nothing had happened, they'd lost over thirty officers to the unstoppable rioters it was only after almost a week that the news began reporting of these crazed people biting and eating the flesh of others. By the start of the second week the city was in chaos as people attempted to escape. Cars clogged every motorway, every road. The police and emergency services could get nowhere to attempt any rescue or stopping the virus from spreading. A state of emergency was declared and the city was quarantined from the rest of the country. It was a large city though and eventually the decision was made to isolate the whole of south England. The French destroyed the channel tunnel and those left alive were stuck without any help. The ones left in city were told to barricade themselves away and await for evacuation or some sort of cleaning process to begin.

In a police station the heart of the city. The police forces were desperately trying to protect the civilians who were gathered there.

The doors and windows hand been nailed shut. The hordes of the undead groaned and snarled outside as they hammered against them. The police had armed themselves with all available firearms. They wielded guns a plenty as they had armaments delivered to them by an army convoy right before they had been cut off from the north. There were several soldiers there to who'd been sent on orders to try and prevent the spread of the virus but they'd ended up cut off and now they sheltered here with everyone else.

All available men were called to fight in defence of the barricades around the police station.

Men walked the perimeter guns held in hands and the army and police officers took command of the situations. The most valuable asset to these survivors now were the trusted S.T.A.R.S officers.

Ben, Ed, Pete, Phin, James, John, Scott and Roland. All of them were gathered in the S.T.A.R.S office which was on the top floor of the station and was basically an attic room. It was decorated much like and old English manor house would have been with the deep reds and panelled walls. However The calm interior was a slight hide away from the terrors that lurked outside. They had a route out onto the helipad. They were all gathered around a map on one of the tables. Plotting their next move. They used the helicopter to retrieve supplies as they couldn't leave the quarantined zone otherwise they'd be shot out of the sky

James was the team leader and he was in charge of all S.T.A.R.S operations in this district of London that was until the outbreak now he had to control the whole station. He'd somehow become the leader of the survivors and the soldiers and the police officers. He certainly had the looks to be a leader.

Even though he was quite young, he made up for his lack in years with first hand experience of being in a conflict. He apparently was ex secret service in MI6 or MI5 although this was purely speculation by the rest of the squad. He had handle combat incidents well in the past and had been a figurehead to the squad. He got the job done in short.

He was very tall and slim but was still well structured. He did a lot of martial arts to try and keep himself in shape. There wasn't gun, sword or pole he didn't know how to wield properly. He had short hair and wore the black S.T.A.R.S uniform with all the flack armour. He clasped a shotgun

Scott was the team's communications expert, which meant he'd been tried to operate computer systems to an amazing extent. There wasn't a database in the world that he couldn't hack into.

His hair was semi long of a man and was flicked into a side parting. He'd got pointy but good looking features and was usually a quite man. He was dressed in a double-layered t-shirt with some jeans and some canvas trainers. He'd been off duty when He'd been called in. He had a small berretta pistol on his thigh in a holster.

Ed, was the biggest member of the squad and was their heavy combats expert. There wasn't a thing about explosives of heavy machine guns that he didn't know. He was a bear of a man and the glasses that he wore gave him a quiet and dignified look about him. That betrayed the hardened interior He gripped a shotgun and it slung over his shoulder. He wore the uniform of S.T.A.R.S like James

Roland, was the oldest out of the group almost fifty but none of them would dare question him. Or dare call him old to his face. He may have had the signs of ageing the wrinkles and the silver hair but he could out run most of them and trusted his magnum handgun with his life. He was a crack shot with it as well. He was dressed in the uniform as well

John, was only a simply negotiator as being a S.T.A.R.S unit they had to be trained for all possible situations and so he was a good foot soldier for them he had an excellent mind for psychology. John also wore the uniform and he gripped a rifle in his hands as well as having his standard S.T.A.R.S custom made berretta.

Phin, was a small man with dazzeling blonde hair. He was quite easily the best looking out of them and always seemed to be a little scruffy but that added to his charm. He was a crack shot with his rifle and was the unit's marksman. He only wore some cargo trousers and a t-shirt. Not being on duty when everything had started.

Ben had scruffy hair that covered the back of his neck and ears. He had a certain ruggedness about him and he wore a pair of jeans and green t-shirt with a blue flack jacket over the top the he wore his favourite leather jacket over the top. He hadn't been on duty either. He clasped a small sub-machine gun in his hands. Along with his own handgun. He was the helicopter pilot. It was his job to transport them from place to place and make sure they were all okay. As well as being a simple ground worker.

Pete was stood next to Ben, the two were best friends and seemed pretty much inseparable. Pete was weapons master. He took care of all their guns and was could handle any of them with ease.

The pair were of roughly the same height. Pete also was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt and a shirt. He held a sub-machine gun also and they all stood down looking at the map.


	3. The Police Station

**Chapter 3: The Police Station. **

"So we take the Helicopter and we look for a local supermarket…one that has been closed on hopefully nothing inside it…we load up with supplies then head back…" James said over looking the map.

"The rest of you I want to remain here guarding the perimeter. Phin, Ed, Roland and John the station will be left in your hands…I want you to go through the civilians and find any teenagers who are willing to fight…we're getting less and less fighters since we lost the west wing of the station." James explained not taking his gaze away from the map. It was of the station and the areas they had lost were scribbled out in red. In was a depressing site. Over all they had lost the west area and most of the south area. The civilians were all gathered in the hall room. This station had been much like the one in Raccoon city. As each city had become a privatised police force. All the time Umbrella had paid for them. There wasn't a police force in the country now that wasn't owed by Umbrella. All of them in the group also knew that there were many officers under the pay of the corporation. To make sure that the police stayed in line. That they didn't obstruct any Umbrella operations within their respective cities.

"Teenagers sir?" Ed questioned, a frown sweeping across his brow. "But they're only kids"

"If they don't fight they'll be dead kids soon…we can't keep the barricade strong in the corridor that links the central wing and the southern and western wings, and the central wing is the only place where we only have enough room to keep the civilians safe." James replied

The police station was the biggest in the country and had five wings. The east, west, south, north and central. Each was relatively big and they all had their own purposes. The central was simply a common ground for each department of the police. It was where they had a main hall and they had room to keep the civilians relatively safe there. It wasn't possible to get to central wing without going through the different other ones. They were all linked to the central one by a corridor. Also you couldn't walk from the northern wing to the eastern without going outside or travelling through the central one.

The northern one was where the main entrance was, a vast iron gate. That looked as though it belonged on a medieval castle. It was useful though as it withstood the pounding of the undead. It was also where the S.T.A.R.S office was located and where the eight of them currently resided.

"But…" Ed began to protest.

"No but's" James cut him off, "I don't want to seem like a tyrant but we can't afford to lose now…we've held out this long and I'll be dammed if I'm going to see them all eaten now. You have to understand…besides I'm not forcing them to fight you ask them and if they don't want to…or you think they can't handle it then don't do it." James explained. He may have seemed heartless but he had motive behind his logic.

"There are plenty of guns in the central wing and plenty of ammo still. At least weapons and ammo are the least of our worries." James said.

"They're still just kids." Ed grumbled.

"We were all kids once." James snapped back, "Some of us here were hardly innocent at that young age." He glanced at Ben and Pete.

The two took and insulted glance to each other. The pair both dubious histories that was true. They had been partner thieves at a young age. It had been Roland who had caught them in the act of breaking into a museum both of them fifteen at the time. They'd intended to steal a painting and then return it just to prove they could more then anything else. Roland had caught them and before they knew it they were both being trained as S.T.A.R.S members due to their unnatural talents. They were both only eighteen now and we're the babies of the S.T.A.R.S unit but they'd proved themselves many times now.

"Hey!" Pete responded taking offence at the comment.

"Sorry you two, but I'm just trying to make a point. Not all teenagers are innocent…you've seen the youth of today most of them carry more weapons then the police force any way." James said defending his decision.

Ed placed his shotgun down and crossed his arms in defence but decided to be quiet.

They all heard the sound of footsteps rushing up the stairs then the door barged open. The sound of the door crashing open made them all spin and point their guns at the door.

The officer who had just barged in raised his hands.

"WOAH! Don't shoot!" he yelled. "I'm human"

"Why the sudden entrance officer?" James asked,

"We've got trouble sir!" The officer replied, "The south barricade has having trouble their beginning t break through." He replied.

"Shit…Right S.T.A.R.S move out now!" he said.

The whole group rushed out down the stairs their weapons leading the way. They ran down the marble floored corridor the sound of their boots and shoes clumping down it. Echoed all around them and some of them even loaded their guns as they ran. They had another flight of wooden stairs to go down. They passed several art works and statues. They had never really wondered why their station looked like an art museum they just had considered it a good work environment. They ran down a third set of stairs and they passed the large Iron gate and the reception a few officers guarded the northern wing not needing much support due to the heavy gate and the shutters on the windows being down.

They sprinted down the corridor through the connecting corridor between the northern and central wings. The shutters were down and the whole corridor was sound proofed so it wasn't possible to hear the undead smashing against the walls outside. They ran into the central wing and they passed civilians gathered there. All of them dirty and tired. All of them scared out of their mind. People cried over the loss of loved ones, others cried out of fear and not knowing what else to do. Some survivors walked around calmly comforting those still alive and weeping.

Many had normal jobs and normal home before the outbreak now they were forced to cower like a mice in a hole from the terrors outside. No one could survive out there. It was a dead zone full of zombies and monsters. People had mentioned seeing creatures out there that were far from human or animal. The police officers had other things to worry about now though rather then what was out there.

The rushed past all the survivors and headed to the corridor of that linked the central and southern wings. At the end of the corridor was a barricade of metal lockers and desks pilled up against the door.

There were shutters to prevent the exit of the southern area but the circuits had been tripped from somewhere and they needed to reconnect it. However the only way to reconnect the area was going through the underground car park and into the sewers to restart the circuit. They'd sent two officers down to try and reactivate it but they hadn't heard from them in a day. The problem was that the car park shutter had been left open and there were undead wondering around there. Not many from visual accounts but still enough to deter anyone from heading down there.

The door was being shattered into splinters as the undead roared and snarled trying to break through.

The soldiers and police officers that were there backed away. Raising their weapons to it.

"Wait!" James ordered, the undead snarling and screaming trying to get in at their feast.

"You lot go and get more desks and lockers to re-enforce it. My officers will handle this." He said.

The soldiers and police officers eager to get away from undead nodded and turned running into the station to find more things to use.

"Get to work lads." James said cocking his shotgun.

The entire group rushed forward, their weapons blazing straight into the gaps that the undead had. Made their firepower decimating the attacking undead.

Ben fired of until his gun was dry and then drew his handgun, one foot on the desk in front of him his put the gun to good use.

Roland's magnum blew holes out of the attacking corpses. Forcing them to fall back slumped dead.

Ed saw a snapping and snarling jaw and leaned forward and fired a shell straight into its face. The corpse flew backwards and sprayed the gore everywhere.

Pete and Ben's combination of cover their hole worked well. James' only shotgun found several targets. They all backed away as the officers reappeared carrying more desks and lockers.

They covered up the holes with more wood and sealed it well with a nail gun.

After the short fight they all breathed a sigh of relief.

"We've got to get the electricity back on." James let out a gasp.

"It'll help definitely " Roland agreed.

"Right lets plan this instead supplies will have to wait for now." James said, "Roland find some kids willing to fight, you too Ed and Phin. The rest of you up to the office and we'll plan this through." James said walking away.


End file.
